The Secret Of The Coward's Blade
by ValleyOfDeath
Summary: Set one month after the Kishin was destroyed. OC in the form of Damian and Clarent and some others. HIATUS! If you wish for me to continue, vote on the poll on my profile. Pick the one you want the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright while seeing if my other story goes anywhere I will write this one-shot. If anyone likes it or I just want to I will continue. Enjoy!**

**The Crazy Boy**

**A secret unveiled?**

The kids were in thier usual classes. An extremely annoyed Shinigami was going over what his father had told him:

_Death looks at his son and speaks in that rediculous tone of voice._

_"Kid, I am going to tell you first so you can handle it if anything gets out of hand," Lord Death explains to an impatient Death the Kid._

_"This boy that is transfering over to our school is from one of the school that have started up after you guys defeated the Kishin a month ago. The trouble is that on the way he has been taken in by a host of... colorful characters in his travels. He may have a hint of lingering maddness left in him but do not worry it will subside in a few days. I need you to take care of him, can you do that?"_

Kid had obviosly said yes and now tried to listen to Mifune as he showed the kids the "Path Of The Warrior". He looked up to see the clock: 2:30. 'That kid should be here any minute' he thought and sure enough the loudspeaker came on and they heard, "Maka, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Crona and their weapons please report to the front entrance. I repeat" They didn't need to be told twice and, as the loudspeaker repeated itself, they walked to the front entrance.

Maka asked, "why the hell are we going to the front entrance?"

Mentally, Kid told the truth but he said, "I dunno". Then they came apon a boy who, in all honesty, was a handsome young man. He had gold colored hair and wore a black t -shirt with black pants. Kid was slightly annoyed that there was only one shinigami skull on his left shoulder and no skull on his right, and there was one skull on his right leg and no skull on his left leg. His eyes were green and he had earing with grey cresent moons hanging on a gold wire.

'Kid you can't blow up. You must control your OCD.,' Kid thought to himself. The boy had a slight tan and was obviosly very athletic for his slender frame. He was slightly taller than Maka, and aproched her first.

He extends a hand, smiles, and says," I am mort le serviteur, but please call me Damian."

She takes his hand and smiles as well, "And I am Maka Albarn."

"I am Soul," Soul says simply, shaking Damian's out-stretched hand.

"My name is Death the Kid, or Kid for short," Death the kid said shaking hands with Damian. 'Huh he seems normal' Kid thinks 'maybe dad was just exaggerating.'

Liz, Patti, Black*Star (he was yelling about how he was going to surpass god), and Crona said hi and shook hands. Damian went to Tsubaki and Kid noticed something, a tinge of red in his green eyes and a twitch of his mouth. He examined closer, without attracting attention, and noticed that suddenly Damian had a huge grin on his face.

Then Damian grabbed Tsubaki by the hand and said, "hey hehe I wanna show you something hehe."He was dragging her away when she slapped him.

He reeled back at the force of the slap, but he stared at her until he says, "lets play a game. It's really fun, it's called 'don't die'. Its fun, but my friends always lost."

He then went back to normal and a white blob came out of his head. Everyone stared as a slightly larger version of little Ragnarok laid his head on his crossed arms on top of Damian's head and talks to him in a voice slightly deeper than Ragnarok, "man that was close, we almost lost ANOTHER set of friends. Be happy that I got control of it, and it will subside before today is over."

Damian nodded and turned to see them staring at him. He then went totally silent before walking over to stand very close to Kid.

"Hey, why are you so close to me?" Kid demanded, annoyed.

"I must never leave the side of a shigami unless dismissed, as that is the rule," Damian said as if he had read it over and over and was reciting it.

Kid was interupted in the middle of asking why when Maka asked, "why the hell was he acting crazy?"

Kid explained about the maddness and the travels. Damian walked over to her and circled her.

"So this is a teenage female... when do I disect it?" He asked, pointing at Maka.

Kid sighed, "no you cannot disect that. I MEAN HER!" He added in alarm when she raised her book for a Maka Chop.

**(time warp to death room after explaining. Being excused from school and everything else)**

"This boy is a part of a organization of Death's Servents. These people are sent through rigerous training to protect and serve all of Lord Death's family," Death read from a certificate of the organization, "this boy is in the elite three and will defeat anyone if Lord Death commands it, although it must be for a good reason."

"Kid will you come stand right here and face me?" Death asked his son.

Kid went over to the space exactly 4 spaces from his father. Damian stood exactly in the middle.

"On three we will both say to go to the right. You say your right, and I will say to my right. Whoever he follows he chooses that he likes best. This is important.", Death explained.

"3, 2, 1, GO RIGHT!" They both said in unison. Damian looked at both of them and went to Kids right. Death clapped his hands together and said,"I guess that settles it."

"So what does your name mean? I mean I know its french for something.," Maka asked Damian.

Damian said," its french for 'Death's servent', but no one calls me that. My name, as designated by my former master, is Damian."

No one asked about the other version of Ragnarok until he appeared. He placed his hands on Damian's head and looked at them like a kid looking over a snow fort.

"I am Damian's weapon. I am Clarent," he said simply. When no one reacted he was surprised.

"You know Clarent? The evil blade ,although I am not evil,?" His face fell. He was white all over except for black slits in his eyes and some black spikes in his shoulders. He also had a black line across his torso like a sash.

"Or...," Damian started.

"Oh no I hate that name, don't say it," Clarent said.

"Or The Coward's Blade," Damian said, like he was never interupted. Then everyone got the idea.

"The blade that slew King Arthur?" Maka asked.

"The very same," Clarent said.

At that point Clarent sunk back into Damians body and appeared in his hand. He grew in size and morphed into a sword slightly bigger than Ragnarok. He had a grey hilt with a rubies lining the hilt. His blade was white.

"He is also one of the weapons who can morph," Damian said.

"Clarent arm-cannon mode," Damian stated clearly.

"Roger," was the only response and Clarent morphed. Not unlike Medusa's snakes, clarent turned black with an white outline and slowly climbed up Damians arm. At the just below the shoulder he covered Damians entire arm and grew thicker. Losing the outline of the arm and looking more like a cannon. Then there was a flash of light and Clarent was finished. The process took about eight seconds, and now Clarent was more defined. He was white with black streekes running along the cannon. There were wires from the nose of the cannon running up to random points in the cannon.

"Pretty cool huh?" He asked them. They all nodded. He ran outside and took aim at one of the spikes on the building.

"NO YOU WILL COMPROMISE IT'S SYMETRY," Kid yelled, but it was already too late. He blasted of a fist sized bolt and it broke off half of the spike. Kid got mad.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! THE BUILDING IS NOW COMPLETELY ASYMETRICAL!" Kid yelled as loud as he could. Death walked/ bounced/ hovered (however he gets around) over to Kid and said, "alright test his strength. You will both fight with no weapons."

Kid and Damian ,after a minute of yelling by Kid, squared off. Damian attacked first. A strong left fist sailed for Kid's head, but he simply dodged it. Now it was Kid's turn and a powerful right kick sent Damian flying. Damian got up and punched Kid. It connected and Kid went sailing as a fist met his face. Kid got up just in time to block Damians next attack.

They unleashed a barrage of attacks, and Kid connected more than Damian did. It looked like Kid was going to win, until Damian started talking.

"Hey have I told you about balance yet?" Damian asked. Kid froze, surprised by the change of subject.

"Balance. Balance is key to everything," Damian said.

"How can you call yourself balanced when you are so asymetrical?" Kid asked.

"Fool! You do not have to be symetrical to be balanced. For example, some crab have one big claw and a smaller claw. One claw is bigger, yet it is not unbalanced. Now do not interupt!" Damian explained.

"Balance is like two big wooden blocks. They are side by side keeping eachother from falling. Maddness is the gunpowder between them. Maddness is relatively stable until a kishin ,or match, comes along," he said.

Maka frowned, "hold on a minute..."

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked.

"Damians soul is growing and twitching as he talks like Justin did," she told him.

"Then the maddness explodes destroying the balance. The blocks can be re-made just as balance can be restored. My technique is like the explosion that takes place," Damian said then ran at Kid.

Before kid could react Damian punched him and said, "Damian Direct Soul Attack: Maddness Explosion!"

There was a blinding light and a crater where Kid now laid, limp. Liz and Patti went to help him up.

"Don't worry, I held back. He should be fine in a few hours," he said. He then ran over to Crona.

"So where is the house?" He asked. Crona just stared at him.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't realized. I swear you are one dense little brother," Damian said, not noticing everyone freeze.

"Did he just say..." Maka said.

"...little brother?" Soul finished, both of them, and everyone else, stunned.

Damian laughed, "alright I am going to dad's house. I hope father Stein is all right."

This time everyone looked totally blown away. 'Stein raised this kid,' Kid thought, 'well I guess that explains the interest in disection.'

Crona said, "wait Damian if you are my brother," he walked over to Damian, "then I am going with you."

Maka smiled, "I will do you one better. Come over to our house instead. Both of you."

Damian agreed and went to get his stuff. When he got to Maka's apartment he noticed everyone in the living room. He walked to where Crona's room was and left his stuff. He explored for a while and noticed what he though was the sink running in the bathroom. He looked again and everyone was in the living room.

"Huh, must have left the water on," he wispered to himself. He opened the door to find a beautiful woman in the bathtub. The bubbles hid her body, but that didn't stop her from freaking out.

"AHHHH!," She screamed and he slammed the door. He was blushing, he had a nose bleed, and he was pushing up a tent. He quickly ran to his and Crona's room. He waited for a second to calm down, but then the door slammed open and Maka, Soul and the chick from earlier, now fully dressed, ran in.

"You pervert, running in when Blair is in the bath," Maka said accusingly. Damian shook his head.

"You have got it all wrong. I thought you two and Crona were the only ones here, so when I heard running water I thought one of you left it on." He explained.

"What happened to knocking?" She asked, still an accusing tone in her voice. This time Damian broke.

"OH I KNOW I AM A DISGRACE. WHAT WILL THE OTHERS THINK WHEN TTHEY LEARNED I DIDN'T KNOCK? WE ARE THE BEST AT MANNERS IT IS HORRENDOUS TO ENTER WITHOUT KNOCKING!"

He curled up into a ball, "KILL ME MASTER I AM A STAIN ON THE RUG OF THE SERVENTS OF DEATH!"

Maka was the first to crumble, "alright we won't get mad this time just don't forget next time."

Almost suspicously fast he pulled himself together and was smiling.

"You know," Blair said with a mischievous smile on her face, "he is pretty cute." She ran her finger down Damian's chest and started teasing him. Damian gulped and felt him pushing up a tent again.

Before she could go any further Maka gave her a look that made her retreat behind Soul.

"Fine, but I get to sleep on the foot of his bed," Blair said. Damian looked confused until she turned into a cat. She went up to his leg and rubbed against it purring.

"Wow she likes you," Soul said. 'Maybe now she will stop waking me up in the morning nude or almost nude', Soul thought.

Damian went to the window and whistled. Maka and Soul looked confused until a hover board flew through the window. It was a slick black with red designs like skulls and detailed daggers dripping with blood.

"Meet G8H9O2S5T7, but I just call it ghost," he said. The others left to go to bed but he stayed up with Blair as he half-listened to her talk. He was about to fall asleep when someone screamed.

**Who was screaming? What happened? If you want to know review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that I will continue my story even though only one guy reviewed *thumbs up to Grizz Lee*.**

**Deep Seated Love**

**There's Love Already?**

"Well that was a waste of time," Clarent commented.

"How was I supposed to know that it was just the tv?" Damian asked. They had run into the living room to see Crona watching a horror show and had it turned up loud. He had been shivering like crazy and when Damian put a hand on his shoulder he yelped and fainted. So now they laid down for a tonight and Clarent went back into Damian.

"Night Clarent," Damian said.

"Night Damian," Clarent said. They fell asleep and both had dreams. Clarent just sat around all day eating ice-cream in his dream. Damian's was, in all reality, a nightmare:

_Damian was walking through town and saw a girl. He stopped dead._

_"Its you," he said in disbelief. The girl turned and smiled._

_"Hello Dami-chan," she said warmly. He started to walk towards her, but froze._

_"Your supposed to be dead," he said. _

_"I never died, I came back for you," she said. He started to walk towards her, but the ground shook. He saw the ground split at her feet._

_"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He yelled. The girl fell, and he suppressed tears. The crack darted towards him. He took off running. He ran and ran, but felt the ground part between his feet. He fell into the abyss. He fell and heard a voice._

_"Don't worry, you shall join her soon," Medusa said. He fell and Medusa laughed her terrifying laugh. It was over._

Damian bolted up in a cold sweat. It was daylight outside. He got dressed and looked into the mirror.

"Get over yourself," he scolded, "she's gone." Clarent came out and looked at him.

"That dream again?" He asked. Damian nodded. Clarent went back inside of Damian. He walked into the kitchen to see no one was there. He flashed a grin.

"Lets cook Clarent," he said. Clarent came out and they set to work. Unlike Crona and Ragnarok, they worked in perfect unison. They finished just as Soul walked in.

**Soul's POV**

After getting dressed I walked in to see someone had set up heaven in our kitchen. There was pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and biscuits. I couldn't believe it. I sat down and was about to tear through the food, but Damian gave me this look that said, 'eat and you die' so I didn't eat until everybody else came in.

**Time warp. Narrator's POV**

After everyone finished eating they got ready to leave. Damian looked at them funny.

"You guys know its Saturday, right?" He asked. They laughed a bit at his question.

"Course we do. We are going to hang out with Kid and the others," Maka said.

"Yeah we are going to play basketball," Soul said. Damian instantly got excited.

"Hell yeah, I love basketball," he said. He and Soul proceeded to chant.

"BASKETBALL! BASKETBALL! BASKETBALL!" They chanted all the way to the park. Maka suddenly snapped.

"Makaaaa~CHOP!" She yelled, slamming a book over both of their heads.

"Damn it that hurt, Maka," Soul said. Damian just sat by a tree, nursing his wound.

**About 5 minutes later**

Soul and Damian finally calmed down. Black*Star stood on the goal post (when did he get up there?) and started explaining the rules.

"Alright the rules are normal basketball rules. First to 10 wins. I have debated and there will be a punishment for the losers." He then pulled out a paper with team names and players:

_Red team_

_Liz_

_Patti_

_Damian-team leader_

_Crona_

_Blue team_

_Black*Star-team leader_

_Soul_

_Maka_

_Death The Kid_

They studied the list.

"What about Tsubaki?" Damian asked. Tsubaki sat on the bench.

"I just want to watch," she said.

They started. Kid got the ball first and tossed it to Black*Star. Black*Star tossed it to Soul, but Damian caught it and threw it to Patti. She tossed it and got nothing but net.

"Score one," Damian and Patti said in unison. Then they high-fived. This went on for a while until Kid threw one and it barely made it.

"That's ten to nine, we win," Black*Star said triumphantly. Damian got a little ticked, but he got over it.

"Alright what is the punishment?" He asked. Black*Star studied them and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I think Damian and Patti should kiss," Black*Star said. Everyone, except Damian, Patti and Kid, started snickering.

"I don't see what is so funny," Kid said, "it's just a stupid kiss." Damian turned to Patti.

"Lets get it over with," he said. She blushed and nodded. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He quickly jumped back.

"Nah that wasn't good enough," Black*Star commented. Damian got a little annoyed.

"Yeah they should make-out," Soul said. Maka simply MakaChopped him, but it was too late.

"Good idea Soul," Black*Star said.

"GO! GO! GO!" Black*Star and Soul chanted, followed by more MakaChops. Damian yet again turned to Patti, a blush creeping across his face. He yet again pulled Patti into a kiss. He kissed her for a moment and then pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She let him in and their tongues wrestled for dominance. He eventually won and explored her entire mouth. They broke apart for air and both turned to Black*Star and Soul.

"Shall I?" Damian asked Patti. She wiped her mouth and nodded.

"Damian Direct Soul Attack: Madness Explosion!" He yelled and punched Black*Star. He turned and did the same for Soul. After waking them up, the gang went around town. Both Patti and Damian seemed not to care about the event earlier and they laughed and joked around.

"Hey let's go to the movies!" Maka said. They all nodded. They picked a movie and Damian stayed behind to get some snacks and drinks. He got everything and went into the theater. He sat down in the only seat left: next to Patti. Soul and Black*Star snickered as they watched him sit down, obviously having somehow planned this.

"I got everything," Damian said as he passed it out. He noticed there was only one bag of popcorn and both him and Patti. He tried to get more, but Patti grabbed him.

"You can't go now the movie started," she said.

"But there is only one bag of popcorn and-" Damian began.

"Oh we can just share it," she said. 'huh', Damian thought, 'why didn't I think of that?' They sat there watching the movie. The movie was a horror movie Soul and Black*Star picked out. It was pretty cool, but Damian noticed Patti got scared. When Damian put his hand in one time, she put one in too and their hands collided. The movie decided to show the scariest part right then and Damian nearly gasped in pain when Patti squeezed his hand.

When the movie ended they walked around town and got to a karaoke joint. Kid suggested they go in. They walked in and sat down. They listened to songs and tried to figure out what songs to sing.

"We will sing Over and Over Again by Nelly Ft. Tim McGraw," Damian and Soul said. They went to the DJ and asked him to play it. Then they got on the stage. The music started and they sang:

Nelly- Damian

Tim McGraw- Soul

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

They stopped and bowed as many people, Liz and Patti especially, clapped and cheered.

**Patti's POV during song**

I couldn't believe it. They are so good, and I love Damian's singing. For some reason I have butterflies in my stomach. I will ask sister about it later. Oh they are done. I am going to go congratulate them.

**Narrator's POV**

They walked off of the stage to see everybody staring at them.

"What?" Damian asked.

"We didn't know you two could sing like that," Maka said. Crona walked up to Damian.

"Nice singing bro," he said and gave Damian a high-five. Some of them thought that was interesting. Crona actually started the high-five. Next Patti started to run to congratulate them on the performance. Black*Star saw this and tripped her, causing her to fall onto Damian and knock him down. Patti went to get up, but Damian held her there and they looked into each others eyes. She placed her head on his chest, not caring that the others were watching.

"Hey Kid I want to show you something," Maka said, dragging Kid away from the scene.

"I want to show you something too, Soul," Liz said as she pulled Soul outside.

"Black*Star there is a couple of kids saying they are better than you," Tsubaki said, pointing out to the crowd of people.

"They did huh, well we better go teach them a lesson," Black*Star said as he and Tsubaki wandered off after the imaginary person. Crona followed Maka and Kid, and that left Damian and Patti, sitting there letting the music wash over them.

When it was time to leave Patti went with Damian and the others, saying she was going to have a sleepover with Maka. They started off for home when Damian whistled. Ghost pulled up and he climbed on. He held a hand out to Patti.

"You coming?" He asked. She nodded and climbed on. Damian looked at Soul, Crona and Maka.

"Do you mind if we go ahead?" He asked.

"Get going," Soul said to answer his question, flashing his shark teeth in a grin. They sped up and flew just below the cloud layer. Patti smiled.

"Wow! It's so pretty," she said, the lights from below making her eyes glitter. Damian nodded. 'Almost as pretty as you,' he thought.

"Huh?" Patti asked. 'shit, did I say that out loud?' He thought.

"Oh its nothing Patti just admiring yo- the city," he corrected himself.

"Oh OK," Patti said. Damian fell silent, but she talked about the clouds, the lights and the wind. 'Ha that's what I like about her,' he thought. He saw a perfect opportunity and smiled.

"Patti hold on tight," he said. She gripped him just in time as he dive-bombed. They accelerated and they saw the ground rushing up to meet them. He pulled up just in tim and they now flew even faster than before. As they neared the apartment, a massive westward wind hit them and Damian felt Patti lose her footing and grip. She started falling and he redirected to catch her. He remembered this from one of his dreams. In the dream he had slowed down and was too late for the other girl. This time he sped up and knew he was too far to the right. He leaned forward and ,separating from ghost completely, caught her. They started falling again and he whistled for ghost.

"Don't worry ghost will catch us," Damian said, and sure enough ghost zoomed in and caught them in a way that Damian would never had managed. Damian got to his feet and lifted Patti up as well. They rode home, going slow and staying close to the ground. He landed on the little place outside of his window and they walked into Damian and Crona's room. Blair was lying on Damian's bed reading and looked up at them when they entered.

"Oh the love birds are here nya~," Blair said.

"W-we ar no love birds," Damian said.

"Oh yes and that is why you are out alone, coming in through the window and holding hands," Blair said, sarcasm thick in her voice. Damian was just about to retort when Blair went into cat form and strode out of the room. 'Wait, holding hands?' he thought. He looked and sure enough their hands were interlocked. He let go of her hand and fell into bed. He got under the covers, fully dressed, and fell asleep. Patti sat there for a moment, and then did the same thing. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep as well.

**Switch to Maka, Crona and Soul**

When they got home, they looked all over for Patti and Damian. Soul walked into Damian and Crona's room to see them laying in Damian's bed. He chuckled quietly as Maka appeared, quickly followed by Crona.

"I guess sometimes love really does only take one day," Soul said softly. He silently closed the door as Crona walked quietly to his bed.

Inside Damian's dream everything was the same except something unusual happened:

_"Don't worry, you shall join her soon," Medusa said. He fell and Medusa laughed her terrifying laugh. It was over. Light erupted into the darkness._

_"No! It's not over," a voice said, and Damian felt his body rise back onto the ground. He turned to see the girl again. She was about to fall. He ran over and grabbed her hand as it disappeared over the edge. He held onto her and gripped the side of the casm._

_"Let her go, Damian," the Maiden who owned the voice appeared._

_"I can't... I can't live without her," Damian choked out, barely able to keep from crying._

_"You will fall if you don't let go," the Maiden said, "and you will never see Patti again." Damian froze. He remembered Patti's smile._

_"If you hold on you will lose her and everybody else," the Maiden said, "or you can let go and enjoy your newfound friendship." Damian thought about it. He looked to the beautiful girl._

_"I'm so sorry," he said. Then he let go and she fell. He climbed up to stable ground and couldn't help it. He cried and cried._

_"Take my hand," the Maiden said. Damian took her hand and she gently lifted him to a cloud. He stood there as the Maiden brought Patti over. Damian started to walk towards Patti, but then stopped and looked at the Maiden. _

_She nodded, "go ahead, after all, love is the greatest medicine for hurt." He ran to Patti and quickly enveloped her in a hug._

Damian awoke to find that it was 8:30 a.m. He was surprised. Normally he awoke at 5 or 6 because of his nightmare. He rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Patti. He then got up knowing that dream would never bother him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update.**

**Party Time!**

**What will happen?**

4:30 pm

Patti was sitting in her room, doing absolutely nothing. Liz knocked and then walked in.

"Hey Patti," Liz said, "how was the sleepover?"

"Oh it was great," Patti said.

"Did anything...interesting happen?" Liz asked, hinting she knew something.

"Well...no not really," Patti lied.

"Really?" Liz asked," because I heard you and Damian slept together."

"OK so what if we did?," Patti retorted, "we were both really tired and his was the nearest bed."

"You could have slept in Crona's bed," Liz shot back.

"Like I said, I was tired and didn't think about that," Patti said. Liz sighed.

"Alright, just don't do it again," Liz said, going to leave.

"Trust me, I will try not to," Patti said. Then she remembered something.

"Liz," Patti said. Liz turned around.

"What?" Liz said.

"When we were listening to Damian and Soul sing, I got butterflies in my stomach hearing his voice like that," Patti said," what does it mean?"

"Well you like him if I got that correctly," Liz said.

"Already? I just met him," Patti said. Liz shrugged.

"Sometimes it just works like that," Liz said. She got to the door when it slammed open.

"LIZ! PATTI!" Kid called before he saw them, "there you are."

"What do you want?" Liz asked. Kid chuckled.

"I think it is time for a party," Kid said.

"Really?," Liz asked, "its been a long time since our last party."

"Yep and this one is for a new addition to the team, and the new addition's birthday," Kid said.

"How do you know when his birthday is?" Liz asked.

"He is my responsibility and so I looked up everything about him," Kid answered.

"The whole school is going to be there to meet the new guy, at least they're supposed to," Kid added, "it's not mandatory." They left to go get everybody else.

5:15 pm

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING!" Kid yelled.

"I mean it's not my style," Damian said, trying to see the game he was playing over Kid.

"THE PARTY IS FOR YOU AND YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Kid yelled.

"Well that's your own damn fault for thinking I wanted a party," Damian said. Kid then proceeded to go on a swearing tirade. Patti gave Damian her best cute face, thinking that will get him to go.

"Please go Damian, we want you to come to the party," Patti said in her cutest voice. Damian didn't even look at her.

"YEAH!," Damian said getting Patti's hopes up, "A NEW RECORD!" Patti deflated. She got up and her anger peaked.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU MAGGOT! YOU IMBECILE! WE WORKED REALLY HARD TRYING TO MAKE THE MANSION LOOK NICE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE YOU HAD BETTER GO TO THAT PARTY!" Patti yelled. Damian paused his game and looked her straight in the eyes. They stared at each other until Damian slouched in defeat.

"Alright I will go," Damian said. Patti smiled in victory. After everyone else agreed to go, they all left to go to the party, which started 15 minutes later. Everybody they knew, and some people they didn't, came to say hi and meet Damian. They all had fun and there were a couple of cool moments like when Liz and Soul had to share a bowl of spaghetti and...well you know what happens. Damian made a joke about "try to think of an original way to fall in love instead of copying a movie" and got chased around by Soul.

"I have to say that father told me he will not be here because of what happened last time," Kid said when he did his speech. After the speech everyone started dancing. As the night descended Damian saw Maka walking around funny.

"What, did you dance so much you forgot how to walk?" Damian joked as he walked up to her. She stared at him for a second before grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Hey wait! I didn't get any sushi yet!" Damian exclaimed. She dragged him to the entrance to the basement and pushed him.

"What the hell are we doing here for?" Damian asked. When she didn't answer he got a bad feeling about all of this.

Patti was having a blast. She sat down after dancing with the last of 15 different boys. She wasn't the kind to say no to a dance, even if she didn't really like any of them. She sat there for a minute until her thoughts drifted to Damian. She thought about it for a moment and decided to tell him. It won't matter anyway, and if he doesn't like her back it won't get wierd. She ran off to find Damian.

Maka felt Patti approaching and knew she would ruin this. She got a devilish idea. She grabbed Damian and kissed him. The action surprised him and she held him there for a minute. Patti rounded the corner and ran down into the basement to encounter this sight. She felt her heart explode and she slowly turned around and walked up to the party. Maka stopped kissing Damian and pulled him down and through the door into the basement. After he got over the initial shock Damian turned around to look at Maka.

"Listen Maka, I don't like you that way," Damian said. She didn't respond and wandered over to the darkness. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. It spun her around and the man who owned the hand walked out. He was bald and had one green eye and one blue eye. He was wearing a black robe that hid the rest of his body. The sleeve of the robe fell back and revealed his right arm. It was covered in green writing that glowed faintly.

"Good girl, Maka," the man said, "I release you from my hold." The writings on his right arm glowed brighter and Maka fell forward. He said a few words and Damian froze, unable to move.

"You bastard," Damian said. The man chuckled slightly and walked over to him.

"You have a nice price on your head from what you did to Angel," the man said. Damian chuckled.

"She shouldn't have tried to resist," Damian retorted. The man frowned and then smiled.

"They said you are wanted alive. They didn't say I couldn't mentally scar you," the man said.

"I am Perifri the Torturer," the man said. He turned to Maka.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked. Perifri's smile sent shivers down Damian's spine.

"Nothing is more traumatising than watching helplessly as one of your friends are tortured," Perifri said, "trust me." He picked up Maka and took her to a chair. He strapped her into it and slapped her to wake her up.

"Huh?" Maka said as she looked around. Reality caught up with her and she screamed.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Maka yelled. Then the man slapped her again, harder this time.

"No one can hear you and that boy over there is unable to move," he said. She saw Damian and screamed again. He slapped her again.

"DAMN IT YOU FREAK LEAVE HER ALONE!" Damian yelled.

"Now I will really begin the torture!" Petrifri exclaimed. He released Maka and took her to a slab of concrete. He strapped her arms to the concrete and made her kneel.

* * *

Back at the Death Room, Spirit and Lord Death watched this scene in absolute horror.

"How could a warlock bring those things into my basement and me not notice?" Lord Death wondered. Spirit continued his rant.

"I AM GONNA KILL THAT FREAK!" Spirit yelled. He went to leave when Lord Death stopped him.

"Wait Spirit," Lord Death said. Spirit turned around and glared at Lord Death.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM?!" Spirit asked, "THAT IS MY MAKA HE IS GOING TO TORTURE!"

"Don't worry he will save her soon enough," Lord Death said, gesturing towards Damian.

"He is unable to move," Spirit said.

"Not for long," Lord Death said, "this boy is not a witch or a warlock, but he has powers beyond what you know." Spirit gave him a look of disbelief.

"How do you know?" Spirit asked.

"I just do," Lord Death said, "he should activate any second now."

* * *

Damian felt a fire in his core. The fire spread throughout his body. Knowledge that was unknown to him poured into his mind. Maka noticed his soul change, but didn't want to speak out. He willed his leg to move and it took a step. He smiled and chuckled deeply. Perifri turned to him.

"What is so funny? Have you already lost your sanity? I haven't even done anything yet!" He said. Damian stood still, determined to have surprise to his advantage. Perifri went to a table and grabbed a whip. He went back to Maka. He lifted the whip. Maka flinched as he brought it down. She braced and...nothing. She looked up to see an equally confused Perifri staring at what was once a whip. The handle was the only thing there, the rest was in ashes at the floor.

"What the hell?" Perifri asked as he spun around. He saw Damian and was shocked. The academy student was walking slowly towards him, fire dancing from his fingertips.

"Don't think you can torture my friends to break me," Damian said, "THAT IS LIKE TRYING TO DOUSE A FLAME WITH GASOLINE!" He advanced on the monster. He put his hand out to the side and Clarent formed there, now able to transform.

"Lets go, Flame Resonance!" Damian and Clarent exclaimed. Instead of a normal resonance, a flame roared to life at Damian's feet. The flame creeped up Damian's legs and spread all over his body. The flame got bigger and bigger until it became a circle forming around Damian. The circle grew until it formed around his soul. With the flames his true soul was now visible. There was a crown on top of a circle, that is the best way to describe the shape of his soul, and it was unique in that it was orange, even before the flames. Then, in the blink of an eye, it all went into the sword. This process took about ten to fifteen seconds. Damian raised Clarent and glared at Perifri.

"Burning Slash!" Damian exclaimed. He brought Clarent down and a slash-shaped fire roared out of it. It advanced on Perifri and hit him. Upon contact the flame cut cleanly through him charred his flesh. He then imploded and his soul was floating there. Damian grabbed the soul and held it beside his shoulder.

"Clarent, supper time," he said. Clarent went back into Damian and reformed from his back. He grabbed the soul and stuffed it into his mouth. Damian turned to Maka and released her.

"Are you OK?" Damian said. She slowly got up. She turned to him and then looked away.

"Yeah I am fine," she lied. She started up the steps when Damian grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and hugged her.

"No you're not. A good friend of mine said 'if you don't cry you will drown in a sea of your tears', so It's OK to cry," Damian said. She just stood there for a second, then she sobbed. She started crying into his shoulder.

"that's right. It's OK to cry," Damian said. He stood there and an unacknowledged tear slid down his cheek. He led her up the steps and saw Liz, Patti, Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Crona standing at the entrance. When Soul saw Maka crying he lost it.

"DAMN YOU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" He yelled, slamming Damian into the wall.

"Soul wait-," Damian began. Soul would have none of it and punched him in the face.

"SOUL EATER EVANS! WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Lord Death roared in his old voice from a nearby mirror.

"SHUT IT OLD MAN! AND DON'T CALL ME EVANS!" Soul yelled. Everyone, except Soul and Lord Death, was shocked. Soul must really be pissed if he just called Lord Death 'old man'.

"Soul, I know you care for your meister, but don't let your emotions control you," Lord Death said.

"SHUT UP!" Soul roared. He turned to punch Damian again and saw Maka instead. She was standing in front of Damian, arms out, legs spread, ready to stop Soul.

"Don't punch him," Maka whispered.

"Yes, I don't think you should hit the boy who spared Maka from torture," Lord Death said. Before Soul could respond Spirit stepped in front of Lord Death.

"Soul I want to tell everyone I know how amazing this boy is because he just saved my daughter," Spirit said, "I would trust this boy with my life after what he just did." That must have been enough because Soul turned around and looked at Damian.

"I...I'm sorry," Soul said. Maka moved out of the way and Soul stuck his hand out.

"Forgive an idiot?" Soul said a small smile crept onto his face. Damian took it and they both smiled like idiots.

"Sure! Why not?" Damian said. After they made sure Maka was really OK and they all went home, the party way past ruined. Maka walked around at night, unable to sleep. She saw the door to Damian and Crona's room was open. She walked in to see Blair sitting on the edge of the bed, staring worryingly at Damian. Maka walked in and walked over to Damians bed.

"Are you OK?" She asked. She heard him sob and realized he was crying. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on where she guessed his shoulder was.

"Why are **you** crying?" Maka asked. Damian sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"I am sorry I got you involved in my old life," Damian said laying back down.

"Listen Damian, that's what friends are for," Maka said, "We're supposed to get involved in your life and help you out of trouble."

"Maka, you could have been whipped and he probably would have done something worse," Damian said, "especially to someone as cute as you." She blushed.

"You think I am cute?" Maka asked. Damian chuckled.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't have feeling for you, but I can't deny it you are pretty cute, and I like the way you can also look serious and threatening," Damian said, "and you're a great friend." She smiled at him.

"Two great friends, on a bed, one needs a bit of comfort..." Blair began after Damian buried himself under the covers. Maka gave Blair a warning look.

"Go any farther with that sentence and we will both kill you," Maka said. Damian grunted in what was obviously agreement. Maka went to her room as Blair transformed and laid on the foot of Damian's bed. Maka went over what Damian said. _Great friend_, she liked that. Not too much or too little. She decided right then that she would be one of Damian's best friends. She smiled as she drifted to sleep.

**That was dark and moving, was it not? Should I change the genre? If so what to? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: A few new OCs and some of the OCs mentioned will not be actually included and are just names and slight details.**

**Time For The Special Mission!**

**Damian's possible friend?**

Damian opened his eyes. He saw it was still six and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He got up and wiped his eyes. He had cried in his sleep...again. He had lied to Maka. Most of these tears weren't for her, but for his terrible memories locked away in his mind. He walked into the kitchen to see Soul and Crona.

"Hey; hows it going," Damian said as he sat down.

"Oh, nothing much, just making breakfast," Soul said.

"And I just couldn't sleep," Crona said. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back.

"HEY CLARENT; HOWS IT HANGING?" He said in a rather loud voice and completely dismissing Damain.

"Well I am doing fine today Ragnarok; and you?" Clarent answered as he came out of Damian's back.

"I am good, but I wish that damn lazy cow would get off her ass and cook," Ragnarok said. Soul smacked him with a frying pan, obviously pissed from the get-go.

"Whats your problem Soul?" Damian asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it; cool guys don't talk about personal stuff," Soul said.

"It's about Liz isn't it?" Damian asked. Soul gave Damian, who had obviously hit the nail on the head, a rude gesture and went back to cooking. They had eggs, sausage and slightly burnt toast when Maka got up and they went to school.

**(A while later at school)**

"This isn't normal, is it?" Damian asked.

"No, I don't think this has ever happened before," Soul said. They were crowded in a room with every other kid in the school.

"My father has never mentioned this at all," Kid said. He remembered the way they had all been herded together for some event. Everyone was chatty until Lord Death entered the room. He walked/hovered/bounced **(seriously, how the hell does he get around?)** over to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hey hey! Good to see ya!" Lord Death said.

"Hello Lord Death," everyone said in unison.

"Well it is time for a special event," Lord Death said, "you will train being cooperative with students outside of your regular group." Everyone started murmuring at that. When they calmed down Lord Death went on.

"I will draw from this tank," Lord death said, gesturing at the tank beside him," and we will then send you and your assigned teammate on a mission." He pulled two cards out.

"Maka Albarn," Lord Death read off, "and Martin Polin." A red-headed boy and a white-haired girl went to stand by Maka and Soul. Lord Death got two more cards.

"Death The Kid and Karnof Porlian." A green-haired boy and a bald boy went over to stand by Liz, Patti and Kid. This went on for a while and Lord Death drew two cards.

"Damian Stien and Zen Rockfel," Lord Death read off. Damian turned to study his temporary teammate. Zen had dirty blond hair kept in a short mohawk ending with a rat-tail. He was wearing a black t-shirt with red stripes along the base. He also had green, baggy pants tucked into black combat boots. He had on black finger-less gloves with regal-like rings on each finger.

"Hello I am Zen," Zen said. Damain shook his hand. Damian noticed a girl behind Zen. She had long caramel brown hair in a braid. She was wearing a simple white tanktop under a denim vest with tight leather pants and flipflops.

"Hi! You must be Zen's weapon partner," Damian said, extending his hand. She looked from Damian to Zen and stepped out from behind Zen. She shook his hand.

"I am B-Breaana Godwin," she said nervously. Damian smiled at her.

"Where is your weapon partner? Are you really Stien's son?" Zen asked.

"Well he is right here," Damian said as Clarent emerged out of his back, "and not really, I took his name when he adopted me." Zen thought that had provided more questions than answers, but he would save that for later.

"Damain could you meet me in the library?" Lord Death asked as he approached. Damian nodded, even though he thought that was a strange place to talk as he followed Lord Death. Lord Death turned around when he noticed Zen and Breaana had followed.

"Sorry, but this is a private conversation," Lord Death said. He and Damian proceeded to the library.

"What is it that you want?" Damian asked politely. Lord Death went to a book shelf nearby and started searching.

"Have you ever heard of the fire meisters?" Lord Death asked. Damian shook his head.

"Well, as legend has it, there were miesters that could harness the power of fire," Lord Death said, "and could use these fires in devastating attacks." He found the book he was looking for and handed it to Damian. The book was titled '_The Masters of Fire: History And Legends._'

"That was supposedly a joke book, but seeing your display in my basement makes me doubt that," Lord Death said. "I want your to look over that and try to train your new abilities."

"Wait, that means I am a Fire Miester?" Damian asked.

"I guess so," Lord Death answered after a small pause. He let Damian leave and went to the Death Room. When Damian got back to Zen and Breaana, they went to receive their mission.

"OK let's go kill Harimo Gura," Damian said as they looked over the mission. They left to go to the castle he was located.

**(Meanwhile, elsewhere, unknown POV)**

A woman gave me a crooked smile. "The DWMA seems to have sent some people to kill you. Formidable enemies, and killing them will be quite the ordeal."

I shrugged, making sure my face was neutral. "Oh really?" I approached her from behind and plunged a spike from my hand into her heart. "Thank you for alerting me to this; your assistance is no longer needed, witch Marla."

She coughed and spit blood onto the ground. "You backstabber...I...thought I could...trust you... Harimo Gura." She fell forward onto the floor, blood pooling around her.

I smiled a wicked and dangerous smile. "You know no one can trust me." I walked over to the mirror the witch was scrying out of. I noticed the girl, Breaana, as Marla had called her. I licked my lips. "An exellent prize, that one."

**(Narrator's POV)**

After the long walk they finally came up to the castle. There were spikes all over it. Damian gave it the once-over. "What the hell is this?"

Zen walked up and gave the door a shove, and of course it was locked. "This is a castle called Spiked Castle."

"No seriously."

"Seriously."

"Your kidding!"

"I wish."

Damian used Clarent to cut down the door. It clattered to the ground at his feet and revealed the darkness within. "Here we go."

**I am so sorry this took so long and that it is so short. I have intense writer's block for what to do next.**


End file.
